


My First

by bubblyani



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Self-Insert, Young Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Young and in love, you and Jack Kelly were ready to finally take the next step, of expressing the deepest affection for one another.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My First

Funny, how you just entered a room so dark, without the slightest bit of fear. Perhaps it was because you were not alone. Or perhaps, stronger feelings had taken up all the space in your heart instead. Excitement, for example.

Taking a few steps forward, you looked around. You heard his footsteps graze over the floor whilst he locked the door behind him. Before long, the room was illuminated, and you could finally observe everything. It was a small room, comfortable looking with a fireplace, a table and desk, stove and a bed. Your eyes followed him as he proceeded to dust off whatever he could get his hands on. It was evident that all was unused for quite some time.

But, none of that mattered to you. For no force of nature could prohibit you from what you currently felt. The excitement, the disbelief. That it was finally about to happen.

You and him, finally ready to cross that threshold. To explore the unexplored. To indulge on mankind’s most desired ritual. You and Jack Kelly.

Reaching the window, you looked ahead, catching the sight of the rooftop of the building next-door. You smiled. Rooftops, they were certainly responsible for capturing the most treasured moments of your treasured relationship with Jack. All from the very beginning.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(A few weeks ago)** _

Fire escapes, it could be considered as a great invention. But it also meant a hub for surprise visits. You wholeheartedly agreed on it when you suddenly heard voices growing louder. And as expected, a young boy jumped into the rooftop with expertise. Seeing his face, you were relieved for he was familiar.

“Hey Y/N…” The boy yelled out, walking over to you, “You can tell Aunt Carla, that Racetrack Higgins is finally free from debt” he said with pride as he held out a small white package for you to see. Three more figures appeared from the fire escape, following in suit. You shook your head.

“Oh Race! Stop being so dramatic!” You said coolly, whilst wringing a wet cotton shirt, “It was just a piece of bread” Though you seemed pretty occupied hanging the shirt over the clothesline, you did manage to observe his three friends. Yet the tallest one, certainly caught your eye, as he stood there, staring at you. Lighting his cigar, Race took a puff.

“Gentlemen…” He began, pointing right at you, “This is my friend Y/N…She works as a Laundress over at Carney’s” “A Launder-what?” Inquired the youngest boy amongst them, who seemed quite confused. The others just laughed at him. But you did not. The boy seemed quite adorable. Wiping your wet hands with the apron, you smiled at him kindly. 

“A Laundress…” you pronounced it clearly, “It’s what you call a lady who…” you paused to think, “…washes clothes for living”, snapping your fingers, you continued, “But now we don’t always do it with our hands…” you said, pointing at the large wooden bucket, you added “Those are just my house chores” you said in a whisper, pressing your index finger over your lips with a wink. The little boy smiled, nodding in acknowledgement. The tall one kept looking at you with amusement. And you could not help but sense excitement within you as he did.

“Where are my manners?” Race began, “Y/N…this is Les” he said, pointing at the little boy, “…his brother David…” pointing at the sensible one with the small curls, “…and Jack Kelly”, finally the tall one. The one you were dying to find out about. Finally looking at him with a straight back, your eyes widened.

“Wait! The Jack Kelly?” You cried out, coming to realization “Race…this is incredible!”

Your enthusiasm was quite genuine. The Newsboys Strike last year was certainly the talk of the town and at the laundry houses. Thus, Jack Kelly was somewhat of a hero to all working class children. No wonder he looked so familiar. He was certainly more handsome than he was in the pictures.

“So lemme get this straight…” Jack finally began to speak, as he put his arm around David’s shoulder, “You’re Race’s friend?” He asked you, “So how come I haven’t seen you around?” Given his playful smile, you could tell that his inquiry was a flirtatious one.

“Ooooooh…” In the midst of the teasing voices of the others, you scoffed with a smile.

“Honestly, I don’t know…” you answered, shaking your head as you walked back to the wooden bucket.You were lying. Of course you knew. Or at least you thought you knew.

Being on the streets selling papers to possibly the fanciest areas in Manhattan, it was obvious that Jack would never see you. Perhaps he had his eyes glued to all the pretty fancy girls who trotted around, while you were mostly stuck in a building where you trotted around steam, hot water and piles of dirty clothes.

“Oh come on, Y/N…” Race cried out, “…You’re makin’ me look bad” while the others laughed. “I really don’t know” You insisted with a chuckle, “Now scram…all of you!” You said, spraying water at them using your fingers, “Unless you want me to get in trouble…Bye Les!”. Waving at the little boy, you watched the newsies leave the building with haste, and playful laughter.

The next day, you were certainly surprised when you came up to the rooftop to find Jack Kelly there, looking out into the city. With his back facing you, there was chance for you to admire his height and frame.

“Race is not here…if you were even looking for him” You said coolly, forcing Jack to jerk with surprise. “Oh!…” Pretending to be unfazed, he looked at you and nodded, “…then I guess I can leave” he said. You smiled in acknowledgement whilst you soaked the clothes in the bucket. This was your chore. Every evening after getting off work, you volunteered to wash everyone’s clothes at the rooftop. You figured Jack would leave. But from the corner of your eye, you could sense that he lingered in the corner quietly. And for some reason, you did not mind. It was just everyday you would have the pleasure of the great Jack Kelly linger at your place. The sound of the clothes being scrubbed over the washboard filled your ears. Until Jack decided to not linger so quietly.

“Are you really gonna get in trouble if anyone’s around?” Jack asked in an innocent tone. You looked up, surprised. Never did you expect him to be this genuinely concerned. You shook your head. “Not really…” you assured, as you kept washing, “It’s just that…I have to get these done. And a distraction… isn’t gonna help me” you smiled motioning towards him with your head. Nodding, Jack walked side to side, his hands on hips while he concentrated. His sudden curiosity rendered you even more curious.

“Well…” he began, “Why don’t I not be a distraction?” You raised your eyebrows. “What do you mean?” You asked. Rubbing his chin in a very adult-like fashion, he walked towards you. “You get lonely, right?” He asked, to which you nodded, “Well…Why don’t I keep you company?” He suggested, “I can tell you stories” Your eyes widened. Being a newsie meant being a beacon holder for all the most exclusive of all stories. It was evident that their lives were filled with so much more adventure than yours. “Exciting stories?” You asked, as the scrubbing halted. Jack smiled proudly. “Any story you like, ma’am!” He said teasingly. Flashing your brightest smile, you raised your hand. “Yes Please!”

Thus began your unlikely friendship with the great Jack Kelly.

Truthfully, you were surprised. Surprised by his kindness to keep someone like yourself company, when he had other things he could being doing in his free time. But once you got over the surprise, you were nothing but grateful, and quite moved.

Whilst the dirt of the clothes were scrubbed with the washboard, whilst the water splashed around with the soapy bubbles, your ears were devotedly glued to Jack’s voice. You listened to him as he would walk around, telling stories of all the varieties. He would even go so far as to weave stories himself, reuniting with the creative artist in him. No wonder he was good at selling papers. Initially, you looked at him as he was a local celebrity. But as time passed by, he began to seem more and more human with each visit. He was someone just like you. When stories of others were not sufficient, you both found yourselves sharing stories of your very own. Even if they were vulnerable, it seemed easier to share mutually. Being an orphan, you grew up in the orphanage, until you were old enough for employment and to share an apartment with a family of a distant relative. Thus, you could empathize with Jack on missing out the essential human need of having one’s own family. Whilst wringing the clothes, you would even disclose of your dream of finding a better life for yourself, which Jack could do nothing but agree on. Initially he dreamt of a life in Santa Fe. But not anymore, it seemed. You could never speak this freely with anyone else but him. This new discovery comforted you. His presence in your life grew more and more precious as the days went by. Sometimes you would even find yourself feeling a somewhat strange feeling within you, whenever he came to mind.

One particular evening, you were more tired than usual. Thus your answers were brief, and panting was longer. Jack watched you silently as you kept washing the clothes with much added force. He watched you keep washing whilst stretching your back straight, and whilst bringing your shoulders to your ears.

“Here…” Jack began, walking over to you, “…let me try” he said. “Jack…” you looked at him confusingly, only to realize he had gently pushed you aside to take over your washing, “No-” “Come on!” He insisted, “How hard could it be?”

As a few seconds passed by, his unfamiliarity to the task was becoming evident. Yet you found it to be adorable. There was that strange feeling in your stomach once again.

“Guess it’s harder than I thought…”, he muttered shyly, as he took his wet hands out of the bucket. He may have been embarrassed, but you certainly did not think less of him.

“Yes… but it’s fine” you assured, “…it’s the thought that counts…” you added sweetly, involuntarily pinching his cheek.

The strange feeling in your stomach returned. The moment you spotted the water staining his face, you realized that was the first ever time you had touched him. Embarrassed, you averted your eyes, praying you did not offend him in any way. For he suddenly grew quiet.

Except, he quickly surprised you, holding your wet hand with his own. Both hands were heavily soaked in the bubbly soap water, that almost slipped off the other. You could not fathom why that strange feeling was back. For a moment, it felt like there were butterflies in your stomach.

“Y/N…” Jack began, looking into your eyes. Whilst the butterflies filled within you, the heart began to beat in a higher speed, “I’ve been thinking hard…a lot” he said. Nervous, he swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath, his gaze on your sharpened: “I really like you…”

The beating of your heart echoed all over. You had always convinced yourself you would never fall for Jack Kelly so easily as the other girls did. But as the days passed by, you were blind to notice that growing feeling within you. Blind to notice how this friendship had grown into a relationship that was more precious. And at this time, you had no choice but to acknowledge all that you were blind of. It was finally time to see with clarity.

“Oh Jack!” You breathed, “I like you too…” Euphoria clearly printed all over his face, Jack pulled you in for an embrace. Holding him tightly in return, the two friends celebrated this new chapter in their relationship as lovers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(Present)** _

“Whatchu thinkin’ about?”

Staring at the rooftop for so long, you merely woke from your thoughts when you suddenly felt Jack’s his warm breath falling on your shoulder.

“You…” you answered shyly, quickly turning to face him. “Well…I’m right here” he said softly, cupping your face. Your heart began to race in real time with the feel of his skin against yours. Gazing into his beautiful orbs, you have never felt so calm, you have never felt so happy as you were with him, at this very moment.

“I know…” you said with a smile, “And I’m really, really glad” Eyes fluttering shut, you felt your lips melt as he pressed his lips against yours in a loving kiss.

When Jack Kelly kissed you, it was no surprise that you would always be transported back to all the wonderful times he kissed you before. Including the your very first one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_(A few weeks ago)_**

As you stepped out of the steaming laundry house after your shift one day, you were greeted by dark clouds and the roaring thunder. Before you could even acknowledge , it began to rain cats and dogs. Heavy showers ruled over Manhattan. Though the other women scurried away looking for shelter, you remained unmoved. You were all smiles, stretching your arms wide open, you spun around and savored the chilly rain that poured over you. Your clothes may have gotten wet, but it did not matter to you. For feeling the water on you this way made you happier than ever before. You felt like an improved version of yourself. You were in love with a boy you liked immensely, and it all seemed so perfect. “Y/N!” Opening your eyes, you were overjoyed to see Jack standing before you. When the other newsies called out to him from the other side of the street, he stood there right in front of you. Holding an unfolded umbrella, he watched you with amusement. Never had he seen you this playful.

“Jack!” You yelled out, with a full face grin, “Isn’t this wonderful? It’s raining. It hasn’t rained in ages” “Yeah it is…” He replied.

Wiping the rain from your eyes, you realized he never paid attention to what you said, for all his focus had been directed to your face. Collapsing the umbrella, he approached you, to the point you were merely both a few centimeters apart. The way his eyes washed over you, possessed a stronger effect than the rainwater that kept pouring down. For the water may have cleansed the dirt off your face, yet his eyes caused your heart to race a daring sprint. Those eyes, they looked you up and down, solely taking prey on your wet lips. His intentions were quite obvious. He leaned forward to finally kiss you.

Except you playfully pushed him away.

“Jack! What-?” With a look of complete disbelief, you giggled. Running away, you left Jack standing there ,trapped in the mud of pure confusion.

Completely ignorant to the Newsies’ teases, Jack Kelly certainly had a hard time sleeping that night. For he was evidently confused beyond all measure. He was impatient for answers. And he was never the quitter. Determined, he pulled you over to the dark alleyway while you were on your way to work the next morning. Being the confident newsie, an insecure Jack Kelly was someone you had never seen before.

“Y/N, what the hell was that yesterday?” He asked, watching you lean against the brick wall. “What? What do you mean?” You asked, in a genuine tone. Whilst shyly putting his hands in his pockets, Jack shrugged, averting his eyes. “I mean…” he began “Didn’t you want to kiss me?” He added, finally looking right at you. Realizing the weight of your actions, you felt remorse. In response, you smacked his his shoulder playfully. “Silly boy…” you chuckled,“Don’t you see?…it’s just that, it was raining” you continued, “It was cold and wet. How was I supposed to en-” You paused, “…enjoy…you…kissing me?”

When those words exited your lips, your strong desire to kiss this boy was pretty evident. And within seconds, your heart declared its existence once more with its sensitive beat. Colorful butterflies of different varieties filled your stomach as you were suddenly locked in his hungry gaze. The distance between the two bodies had disappeared. You gasped when Jack dared to untie your ponytail, running his fingers through your hair as it fell, framing around your face. You felt beautiful, you felt precious. All was simply perfect when you both finally kissed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(Present)** _

As much as you were transported, you were very much at the moment. You indulged the sparks that were caused by his lips, yet you barely noticed how Jack skillfully undid your long hair braid. How he did it so fast you felt the follicles in your head relax the moment the soft waves fell over your shoulders like a cascade. Jack very much preferred your hair loose when being intimate, you had noticed it quite often. But now the intimacy was about to take a greater turn. And you could not help but feel giddy.

“I want you to know…”, you suddenly breathed, against his soft lips, “…that…you’re my first…” you admitted finally, shyly looking at him.

But Jack smiled softly, as his fingers tangled in a lock of your hair.

“You’re…uh…”he began, “… my first too…” he whispered, to your utmost surprise. Eyes widened, his words were unfathomable. Yet, it brought you a sense of comfort. His tone was sincere. Truthfully, he seemed as nervous as you. Thus, in the end of the day, this was important for the both of you in equal measure. Now you both could feel brave, you both could feel afraid. As long as you did it together, it was alright.

Eyes moving down his neck, your hand moved up, reaching up to his red bandana. It had to start somewhere. But before you could blink, Jack’s hand gripped the material first. With his eyes still on yours, he slowly began to strip down.

This decision. How on earth did it come to this? You knew well. And so did Jack.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Yesterday)_ **

“That many papers? Les, that’s impressive!”

Les was all smiles when you had nothing but compliments to give him. On your way home after shift, you were more than happy to see the little youngster on the street, who joined your stroll for a chat. You loved that adorable boy to bits. Sometimes making you wish if you had your own brother.

“Really? You think so?” He asked excitedly, waving his wooden sword around. “Of course!” You assured, “I bet you’ll be just as good as the other newsies” “Yeah! but I’ll never be as good as Jack-Look! There he is…”

Stopping you in your tracks, Les cried out by the sight of Jack. You looked over to find him standing on the other side of the street. Even from afar, the both of you did not hesitate to exchange bashful smiles with one another. You quickly turned to Les.

“Why don’t you go on home, Les…” you said, “I’ll see you around!” Snickering to himself, the youngster ran off in an instant.

And to no one’s surprise, Jack Kelly greeted you with secret kisses in the abandoned alleyways.

Your first kiss with Jack Kelly was sweeter than any sweetened assortment you ever had the pleasure of tasting. But at the same time, it was all too short, too unreal. To the point you longed to relive it again in repetition. Who would not want to? When those sweetened lips were akin to flower petals, slipping right off your own within a few seconds before realization. Thus, every kiss right after were doused with a secretive hunger.

Every kiss from Jack were little drops of addiction. And with every kiss, he taught you something new. The kisses grew deeper, longer, with newer territories to explore. They would grow pleasurable, forcing you both to hold each other so tight, it felt like the two of you would be swept off by the gust of wind. The very first time his tongue enveloped with yours, it felt like an injection of arousal were suddenly mixed in with your blood.You could not sleep that night, for you kept reliving that moment again, again, and again. Oh lord, the boy sure knew how to kiss a girl. When at times you would find his body accidentally pressed against you while kissing, a new tingling feeling introduced itself. It was new. It communicated with a muscle on your lower stomach, or someplace even lower.

And the more you both found yourself doing that, the more it would seem quite obvious how you both wanted something further than just kissing.

“So…how was work?” Jack breathed, between kisses. Hypnotized in his lips as always, you enthusiastically reciprocated with more kisses. “You know the usual.” You replied breathlessly, “…You?” “The same” he answered in a hurried tone, “But now I’m pretty alright” smiling with a hint of smugness. Suddenly, you were reminded of your mission today. Never were you more urged to do anything braver than this. Pulling away, you stood against the brick wall.

“Jack…” you began, “Can we meet…tomorrow?” Jack raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” He asked, wiping his lips, “We meet almost every day…”

What you longed to say, you suddenly grew shy to spell it out. Though it was just the two of you in this alleyway, you were worried the walls may have ears. Standing on your tiptoes, you rested your weight against him as you whispered it to him. The words you longed utter for many days now. The words that made his eyes light up, tighten his grip on you, leaving an amazed smile filled with desire.

Nodding instantly, he kissed you passionately one last time, before skipping to work.

From that moment onward, you were impatient for tomorrow to dawn, and even more impatient for the darkness to take over soon afterwards.

_“I want to give myself to you!”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Present)_ **

You wondered if the oxygen in the room were actually running out, for you seemed to have a hard time breathing. You would not blame yourself, not when you were taken by the sight of Jack slowly undressing. With every article of clothing he shed, you came into the realization how he was no boy. He was a man. And you were no girl. You were a woman. And you knew, you were supposed to do the same as well. Who knew how this seemed much harder than any test, or any work task you had ever undertaken.

As much as you were nervous beyond comparison, you craved for this for very long. Taking a deep breath, you slowly pulled the nightgown over your head. You were grateful you sneaked out of the house in your nightgown, for you knew you there will not be any patience for you to shed anything else. Pressing the cotton gown against your naked frame, you kept yourself modest until he finally finished. The moment you found him stand fully straight once his undergarments had left his frame, your jaw finally dropped. Body frozen, you were not even aware when your nightgown quickly slipped off your grip, leaving completely naked in front of him, as he was with you.

He was a well built young man, it was evident on every inch of his frame. Including his manhood. Goosebumps surprised you, making you more aware. Aware how he was merely standing inches from you. Blushing, you quickly covered yourself with your arms, unaware of how he watched you with wonder. Finally aware of his gaze, you felt your pulse quickening. As exciting as this was, you were equally nervous. Being this naked in the open, a chill would certainly disrupt you. Yet his gaze proved to be so strong, you could feel nothing but heat created within you.

“You’re so beautiful”, Jack breathed softly. Blushing even harder, you quickly shook your head, averting your eyes. “Stop, you’re lying” you muttered. But it was Jack who shook his head this time. “No I’m not.” He said, “It’s true” His words were sweet. His voice was soothing. Gathering courage, you slowly looked at him. With your forearms over your chest, you knew you looked like a fool, yet his gaze made you feel otherwise. Holding you by your wrists that rested on your collarbone, he slowly pulled your hands down, in order for him to take a proper look at you. Your true vulnerability, as you stood by him fully, apologetically naked.

You may have been just turned 18, but your body was fully grown. Your breasts may shaped to be lotus buds, but they were certainly ample. Funny when you had them covered with your forearms, there was no response. Only when you felt the accidental brush of Jack’s thumb against your collarbone, electric sparks were sent straight through your body, even your nipples grew erect. You felt more noticed. But it was alright now. For you were giving yourself to him. No turning back now.

Jack gulped, to your surprise. He may have seen erotic drawings on paper, or accidentally may have caught the glimpse of actresses changing in the rooms backstage of the old theater. But this sight before him, this was for his eyes only. And you were glad you could offer it for him. Tonight you were his. Exclusively.

You shivered when he wrapped his hands around your bare waist.

“Do you trust me?” He asked. You nodded slowly. “I trust you” You said, pressing your lips together as you waited impatiently for his kiss once again. But instead of contacting yours, his lips were on a different agenda.You suddenly gasped the moment you felt his lips rest on your neck.

You twitched senselessly, as the slightest contact of his lips on your skin sent him into a kissing frenzy. Holding him by his shoulders, you were overwhelmed with sensitivity when he began to shower kisses over your body.

Thought he may have not been familiar with your frame, he certainly knew what he wanted. For when he kissed you, he did so passionately on all the intimate places he had always longed to explore, and savor. As if he had dreamed of it for quite some time. His lips indeed lingered longer on the sensitive part of your neck, the curves of your breasts, and their highly erect buds. His sweetened lips were sloppy, they were greedy to the point of insanity. Compared to a child entering the candy shop for the first time, his lips definitely showed more enthusiasm. He was mad with greed. With this much of pleasure provided, you almost lost control of your own legs. Given his height, you felt remorseful when he went so far as to bend down to indulge all of you. When his lips finally reached your stomach, you were ticklish to the point you automatically dropped down to meet his gaze. Blushed enough you were prepared to be scarred by it forever, you kissed him roughly. For it was not just him. It was not just him, who hungered to taste one’s lover.

Grabbing him by his biceps, you kissed his shoulders. You remembered how you shamelessly found yourself imagining, going to that lustful corner of your mind where you longed to touch him, kiss every inch of him. Where you were dying to feel the softness of his skin. His soft moans in the background was indeed a great motivation.

The moment you both realized you were almost kneeling together on the bare floor, Jack took you by the hand. “Come on…” he whispered, motioning towards the bed.

It felt quite strange, walking hand in hand together, naked. Out of the blue, you were reminded of Adam and Eve. Amused, you smiled to yourself. If it were another time, you would have brought it up with Jack to discuss and chuckle over. But at this moment, you were certainly not in the mood for any sort of discussion. Specially when you felt the muscles between your thighs ache with intensity. Tossing the dusty covers away, you were relieved the sheets inside were clean. You fell on to the bed with a liberated feeling when Jack joined to climb on top of you. Kissing you passionately, his tongue intertwined with your own. When it grew deeper, when you watched his manhood harden, it was evident that there was one thing left to do, the one thing you were both dying to feel.

Being a virgin, pain was an eventuality when Jack entered you. Your breath was shaky, your cries were soft, but you covered your mouth shyly. But the pain was instantly forgotten the moment you noticed how his hair felt over his face, how handsome he looked. And how concerned he was for you.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. Nodding, you smiled. All you wanted was to be strong.

Kissing you gently, he began to move inside you. Gripping on the pillow, he was slow, he was careful. “Jack…” you began, “Hold me…” you breathed. You needed his warmth beside your own. You longed to engage in this journey together. Embracing you in the process, he kept moving. With your breasts heavily brushing against his bare chest, you buried your face in crook of his neck as he increased his speed.

It was all finally happening. Kissing his head with the dire need, you held him tight, with your heart filled with nothing but pure love for this young man.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You both stared at the ceiling, slowly panting the exhaustion away.

Being the first for both of you, it was short, it all happened so quickly. But the memory was just as precious. You could remember it so clearly. How you both had nothing but your names rolling out your lips when the highest peak was finally reached. And when you felt his juices of release fill you up.

That was when it dawned on you. It finally happened. You had given yourself to him. And he did to you. The birds and the bees talk was not a mystery anymore.

You felt his fingers interlocking yours.

“Do you regret it?” You asked Jack, while your eyes still lingered in the ceiling. “Never” He answered. It was certain. It was absolute. You were relieved. “Do you?” This time, he threw the question back to you.

Sitting up slowly, you forgot you were still naked. And it did not matter anymore. Jack sat alongside, impatient to hear your answer. Looking at him, you took a deep breath.

“If I had to do it again…I would gladly” you breathed.

The sun shone in the middle of the night when Jack Kelly broke in to a smile this big. A smile filled with the greatest joy. Smiling back at him, you knew you made the right choice. Cupping each others face, the lovers kissed with tenderness, as tonight marked the moment when their love reached another level of depth and intimacy that will be treasured for life.


End file.
